Power Rangers Ninjetti
by PinkPrincessForever3400
Summary: What happens when Zedd and Rita return while the Machine Empire is still around and make a deal? Will Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya be able to do it on their own or will new friends arrive?
1. Prologue

**Power** **Chamber**

"Do you six accept to be rangers again?" Zordon asked six teens. One wearing orange, another in gold, one in silver, one wearing blue, another wearing yellow, and lastly, one in pink.

"We accept Zordon." said the one in Orange stepping forward.

"Excellent. Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy, Aisha, and Kimberley, you will head on your ninjetti quest now. Alpha, teleport them to Phaedos. Good luck and may the Power protect you."Alpha walked over to the console, pressed a button, and watched as six streaks of gold, orange, silver, blue, yellow and pink race off.

"Ay yi yi. I do hope they stay safe and are successful." Alpha said.

"I do too Alpha. We will see. Meanwhile, contact the rangers."


	2. Shocker

2 Weeks Later

Youth Center

"I can't believe the Machine Empire and Zedd and Rita made a deal." Tanya, the new green ranger, said, sighing. "Now we have to deal with the Machine Empire while the mysterious pink, gold, yellow, orange, blue and silver rangers deal with Zedd and Rita."

"Join the club." said Tommy, the now white ranger. "As long as Zedd and Rita don't attack us, we don't have to deal with them."

"I'm glad. I don't want to deal with them again." Adam, the black ranger said. "Although I do miss Kim, Billy and Aisha."

"Yeah. I miss my Aisha" said Rocky, the red. "We haven't even had our first date."

"That sucks. Billy and I only had date before he left." said the purple ranger, Kat. "Hey, Tommy what's wrong?"

"I just miss-" He got up and walked away. The others were distracted by Ernie saying "Hi, Kim" Everyone turned and looked to see a petit brunette wearing pink walk in the same time Tommy walked towards the boys locker rooms.

"Hey, Kim. Want your usual?" Ernie asked after giving a hug.

"Sure." she replied as she sat down at the counter. Tanya and the others were staring at her, shocked." If you don't mind, I'm gonna have a quick smoothie, then head to the park to look for Tommy and the others. Ah, how I missed this place."

"No need. Look behind you." Ernie replied, not looking up. At his words, everyone starting acting normally. Kim turned around.

"Guys! How are you?" She got up and walked to their table.

"Fine. We were just talking about how much we missed you, especially Tommy." Rocky said. "It's great to see you, though." Everyone got up to hug her.

"Hi. I'm Tanya, the new-" Kim cut her off.

"The new yellow and now green ranger" Kim whispered. "I've heard so much about you."

"How was Florida?" Adam asked. "We heard about the accident and the truth about the letter.

"Fine. Hey, where's Tommy?" Kim asked. "I have a surprise for him."

"He walked into the locker room just as you walked in" Kat said. Just then, Rocky's communicator went off. "Sorry, duty calls. We'll tell Tommy you said hi." They walked away and teleported. A few seconds later, Kim's went off as she walked outside.

.


	3. Dealbreaker

Angel Grove Park

"This is the longest battle I've been to." Rocky said, while beating up cogs. "By the way, Kim says hi."  
"Really? How did you get the message?"Tommy said dodging blasts from the monster.  
"She walked in the Youth Center after you walked away." Adam said nonchalantly. "We had to cut it short when our communicators went off."  
They finally destroyed the monster and were about to teleport when they heard a voice behind them. "Where do you think you're going rangers?" They turned around to see Goldar.  
"Goldar! What do you want? Don't you have other rangers to bug?" Kat asked. "You're close to breaking the deal." Goldar started attacking. The rangers fought him, but soon find themselves on the ground.  
"Time to finish you off, white ranger." Goldar said, raising his sword. He was about to bring it down when a pink blur blocked it.  
"Leave them alone!" They shouted. "What happened to trying to kidnap me?"  
"Nice of you to show up. Where are the others?" Goldar smirked. "Or do they not know about your unsupervised trip to the Youth Center earlier?"  
The pink dodged a blow then kicked him in the stomach. "I have to tell Dulcea you broke the deal. Does Zedd know you're down here?" Goldar was about to hit her when he was teleported back to the moon palace. The pink ranger helped the others up.  
"What does Goldar mean about your trip to the Youth Center?" She walked away, not answering Tanya's question.  
"Let's go back to the Power Chamber and think." Tommy said.


	4. Thinking

Power Chamber

Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya told Zordon about Goldar attacking them. Now, they were sitting around on the roof of the Power Chamber trying to figure out what Goldar meant. It was so quiet, you could hear Alpha working from inside.  
"Kim!" Rocky yelled out loud suddenly. "Kim was at the Youth Center when our communicators went off and she was wearing pink."  
"That proves nothing Rocky." Tommy said. "Goldar said she was unsupervised for that visit. Kim never needs supervision."  
"She did she has a surprise for Tommy." Tanya pointed out. "Maybe the surprise is she's the pink ranger again."  
"I don't know. She could still be at the Youth Center right now." Kat said.  
"Good point, Kat." Adam said. "We don't know if she even left the Youth Center."  
"Rangers, Zordon has heard back from Dulcea. You will go to their Command Center right now." Alpha said from the doorway. "Stay there, I'll teleport you guys there." Alpha walked back inside. Soon, they teleported away.


	5. Surprises

Phaedos

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya landed in a room that has consoles, a viewing screen, and a table. They could hear voices that were coming from the room next door.  
"Are you crazy? You could've been kidnapped! I'm still shocked you went to the Youth Center by yourself!" The first voice yelled.  
"I don't need you breathing down my neck, Jason! I can take care of myself! Stop treating me like a baby! If you think I can't take of myself, then I'm not your little sister." The second voice yelled.  
"Kim and Jason are here?" Rocky asked. They flinched when they heard a door slam. "Sounds like Kim is mad at Jason." Then, they heard footsteps coming closer.  
"Someone's coming, maybe they can help us." Adam said. The door opened, then they heard glass shattering. They turned around and saw Kim picking up shards of glass. Her right foot was bleeding now.  
"Kim?" Tommy asked. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Just got surprised, that's all." She replied. "If I knew you guys were coming, I would've picked a different time to have a shouting match with Jason."  
"It's ok. So, it was you who saved us earlier?" Kat asked. "Are you sure you're ok? Your foot is bleeding."  
"Yeah. Goldar was in the park wandering around, so I followed him and saw him attacking you guys. Don't worry about my foot. I'll get Wolfboy to fix it for me. Let me go get somebody to give you a tour while I get my foot patched up." She walked out of the room.  
"Who's Wolfboy?" Tanya asked.  
"Billy." Said a familiar voice. They looked and saw Aisha. "He's in charge of injuries and zords around here."  
"Good to see you Sha." Said Rocky giving her a hug. "Kim told you to give us a tour, huh?"  
"Kinda. I was coming to check things out after the yelling stopped. I saw Kim and she told me what happened. I offered to give you guys a tour." She replied. "Follow me." They followed Aisha out of the room.


	6. Tour

Phaedos  
Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Tommy followed Aisha as she showed them the zord bay, medical wing which was empty, and the dorm area. Aisha led them to the lounge room. As they walked in, they could hear a video game, guitar, and singing. They walked in to see Zach playing a video game and Kim playing the guitar while singing to herself.  
"Zach?" Tommy asked, surprised. Zach jumped at the sudden talking.  
"Tommy! I thought you were Jason looking to get mad at me for Kim's actions." He replied, smiling. Kim glared at him, muttering, "Whatever" under her breath. "What brings you guys here?"  
"Goldar attacked them, breaking the deal Zedd made with King Mondo." Kim said, still glaring at Zach. "Dulcea had them summoned here so we could work together."  
"There you are Kim!" Trini said walking in. "Jason is looking for you. He's in the command room." Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing there shocked. Kim got up groaning.  
"He's already punished me. What more could he want to do?" She walked out of the room. Everybody chuckled at her sarcasm.  
"Hey Tommy, Rocky and Adam. Long time no see." Trini said noticing them. "This must be Kat and Tanya. I've heard a lot about you two. You can sit down. Jason isn't gonna kill you."  
"Yeah, only Kim." Zach said, laughing. Trini glared, and he shut up. Just as she sat down, the alarm went off. "Come on, can't we get a day off?" Zach yelled, running out of the room with Trini. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat sat there deciding to wait for them to get back. Surprisingly, Kim walked back in, irritated.  
"I can't believe it!" She raved. "First, he suspended my morpher, and now I have to clean all the zords, inside and out!" She sat down on Tommy 's lap crossing her arms. Tommy leaned toward.  
"Can we talk privately?" He whispered in her ear. They got up and Kim led him out of the room. Tanya, Kat, Adam and Rocky were wondering what was gonna happen.


	7. Talking

Command Room, Phaedos

Kim walked Tommy to the command room to talk. After the door shut, Kim turned around. She was really nervous.

"I never knew about the letter until after I woke up in the hospital." She started. "When I woke up, my roommate Haley told me about it. I was so upset, I wouldn't talk to anybody. All I remember is that I was on the beam, fell, then woke up in the hospital." Tommy stood there, shocked. "We found out it was a boy who has a crush on me. He forged my handwriting and sent it to the Youth Center." She started crying.

"It's ok." Tommy said, pulling Kim into a hug.

"It's not. It's my fault. If I never went to Florida, none of this would've happened. This is all my-" Tommy cut her off by kissing her.

"If I hear you say that one more time.." he said after they broke apart, smiling. "It's nobody's fault." Kim smiled and led him back to the lounge room.

Just as they walked back in the room, Jason came walking in.

"You guys should leave now. I'll ask Alpha to teleport you guys back here tomorrow." He said. "Kim, go clean the zords now." Kim walked to the zords bay, groaning. Tommy and the others followed Jason out of the room.

Jason was in the command room, finishing up some work. It was almost midnight. When he was done, he went to the zord bay to check on Kim. He walked in there and saw Kim asleep on the falcon zord. Jason smiled. He picked her up, walked to her room, tucked her in bed, and kissed her head.

"Night, little sis." He whispered before leaving the room to go to bed.


	8. Taken

Angel Grove Park

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya were sitting at a picnic bench talking.

"I can't believe Kim saved us from Goldar." Rocky said, amazed. "What did you and Kim talk about Tommy?"

"She just told me her side of the story." Tommy replied. All of a sudden, a blur of blue went by, then a blur of pink and brown. The second blur tripped over Adam's bag. They got up and yelled after the first blur.

"Billy Cranston!" They yelled. "Give back my bracelet!" It was Kim.

"Hey Kim." Adam said. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh. Hey guys." She replied. "I was just trying to get my bracelet back. Billy took it, then ran. I think Zach told him to take it." She shook her head.

"Where was Billy yesterday while we were there?" Kat asked. "He was the only one we didn't see."

"He was in the zord bay doing I don't care." She sat down on the table. "He's been going in there for hours. He barely eats or sleeps. I think not being able to see Kat hit him hard."

"Do you think he'll come back this way?" Kat asked hopefully.

"He will if he wants to live." Kim replied. "I'm gonna go finish my walk. If Billy comes by, tell him to put my bracelet in my room, if he doesn't want my wrath. See you later." She jumped down from the table and walked away. They sat there for a little longer until they heard a faint scream not too far away.

"Kim!" They yelled at the same time, running over there. When they got there, all they was Kim's communicator. They teleported to the Power Chamber.


	9. What!

Command Room, Phaedos

Jason was pacing back and forth while Trini was looking at the computer. Zach was sitting on one of the consoles.

"She isn't responding to her communicator." Trini said, worried. "She said she was going to the park and dragging Billy with her."

"I still think Goldar kidnapped her again." Zach said. "I mean, he's been trying to since we came back. Maybe he's finally succeeded."

"Zach, we don't need this right now!" Jason yelled. "Kim isn't back yet!" Trini walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, the computer started beeping. Trini rushed over to it.

"It's a message from the Power Chamber!" She exclaimed. "Hello. This is Trini."

"Trini. Kim's been kidnapped by Goldar." Tommy said. Jason and Zach froze.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.


	10. Escaping

Moon Palace

Kim woke up in a small cell, looking around. She got up when she heard footsteps coming closer. It was Goldar.

"Hello, Kimmie." He said. "Long time no see."

"What do you want Goldar?" Kim demanded.

"Lord Zedd is going to turn you against you friends. He told me to bring you to him." He started opening the door. Kim laughed.

"Not gonna happen." When Goldar opened the door, she tried to get by him, but he threw her against the wall. She got up, caught him by surprise, and got his sword. "See you later, Ugly." With that, she used the sword to teleport away just as Goldar lunged at her. He screamed.

Kim landed in the park, smirking. "Now to find the others." She walked towards the Youth Center.


	11. Found

Angel Grove Park

Jason, Zach and Trini met with Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya where Kim b was seen last. They were by the picnic bench Kim tripped over Adam's bag earlier.

"-then she walked away after asking us to tell Billy something if he came by." Adam was explaining. "After a little while, we heard a faint scream, ran over there and only found her communicator."

"Which way did she go?" Asked Trini. Adam pointed to the semi-dense trees. "Weird. She never goes that way, especially after third grade." The others looked at Trini.

"What happened in third grade?" Rocky curiously asked.

"We swore never to say." Jason said, looking at the trees. He squinted. "I see someone coming out of the trees."

"I do too. They look familiar." Zach said. The figure got clearer. "Kim!" Zach took off over there, everybody else followed him, shocked. When Zach got over there, he hugged her. Tommy and the others caught up and hugged her at the same time.

"Guys, can't breathe." She gasped out. They released her. "You guys missed me the short time I was kidnapped?"

"Yeah. Goldar finally got you, huh?" Jason asked, smiling. "What did they want this time?"

"Zedd was gonna turn me evil." She replied. "Goldar was sent to get me from my cell. When he opened the door, I tried to get by him, but he threw me against the wall. I got up and managed to get his sword and teleported out."

"He threw you against the wall?" Tommy asked, worried. He started checking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Tommy." Kim smiled. "I'm gonna head to the medical wing to get checked over. Communicator please." Tommy handed her her communicator. Before she left, Tommy gave her a hug.

"Date tonight?" He whispered in her ear. When they let go, she smiled and nodded.

"Catch ya on the flipside." She teleported away.

_Do you want me to write a chapter about the date? Or have Kim recount the details to Trini and Aisha while they have some girl time? Let me know. Thanks for reading and being patient with my lack of writing til now!_


End file.
